


You Make Me Feel Young

by chaosfay



Series: Ghanima and Solas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff, I Love You, Kissing, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghanima has never really experienced romance, and here she is falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Young

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that the Keepers of the Lavellan clan are forbidden from having children or intimacy with clan members. They are the mother and father of the clan, and romance, intimacy, and having children of their own would distract from their duties as Keeper. Ghanima is no virgin, but has only experienced the short flings made possible when encountering other clans. She also in her thirties now, and Solas makes her feel young again.

Ghanima was rarely nervous having been so carefully trained as the future Keeper.  Things were different now.  She was no longer forced to follow the rule of “no intimacy” because she wasn’t with her clan.  They were far away in the Free Marches, she was here.  Alone.  

Intimacy was nothing new to her.  She’s had a few tumbles in the past, but always with elves outside the clan.  The Lavellan Keeper was never to marry, never to have children of their own, no intimacy with fellow clan members  The Keeper was to serve as the mother and father of the clan, and romance was not an option.  It was a distraction.

She’d been conflicted about this rule for years now.  Romance was entirely foreign to her as far as personal experience goes.  She could only watch from the outside.  Here she was, the Inquisitor, and practically the Keeper of an overly large clan with every race under her wings.  Was she still required to follow the rule of no romance, no intimacy, no children?  No love for anyone but the clan as a whole? 

It tore at her, and Solas had noticed.  He hadn’t brought it up in conversation directly, but it was till present.  A lingering cloud on a sunny day.

Tonight they sat below the stars in the desert of the Western Approach.  Their companions had long since fallen asleep, the patrol kept careful watch around the campsite, and Ghanima sat with Solas a fair distance away from everyone.  

“I something you may like.”  She broke the silence between them, feeling anything but relaxed.

Solas turned to her, his smile open and eyes soft.  “What is it?”

Ghanima reached into the pack at her side.  “I’ve been meaning to give this to you for some time.”  She pulled out a small sealed jar, the outside decorated with wolves.  

“This is beautiful.  Thank you, vhenan.”  He held the jar up, the distant firelight revealing details.  “May I ask what it contains?”

“Paint.  I noticed you were out of a particular shade of yellow.”  Ghanima watched his face and saw the genuine gratitude and joy.  

He turned to her, face soft and kind.  “Is there some occasion for the gift I am unaware of?” 

“No.  I just…”  She sighed, feeling defeated.  He clearly enjoyed the gift, but how could she put into words what she was feeling?  “I’m glad you like it.”  

He started chuckling and she turned away, gazing at the horizon.  Her ears and face grew hot from embarrassment.  No, not that.  Something else she couldn’t quite name.  “Are you well, vhenan?”

“Yes, you just make me feel very young.”  She giggled, realizing now that’s what she’d been feeling.  

His hand came to her face, turning her head to face him.  “Is that a problem?”

“No.  No, not at all.”  She leaned in and kissed his cheek before pulling away only far enough to speak.  “What I’m trying to tell you is I love you.”  She could hear her pulse pounding in her ears, her face hot with blushing.  

His hand curled around to the back of her head, pulling her to him more forcefully before kissing her deeply, his tongue meeting hers in a velvet dance.  A sigh escaped her, taken by Solas as she relaxed into him.  Pulling away only far enough to speak, his lips brushing over hers, “as I love you, vhenan.” 


End file.
